Star Wars Chatroom
by Megsay
Summary: Luke, Leia, Han, Darth Vader, Padme, Anakin Skywalker, Ben Kenobi, and other fall onto a chatroom. Warning: Really random!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

**Jan 26**

_Luke has logged on_

Luke: First Day On Spacebook. I'm so Alone.

_Luke has logged off_

**Jan 27**

_Luke has logged on_

Luke: Second Day on Spacebook. Still Alone.

_Luke has logged off_

**Jan 28**

_Luke has logged on_

Luke: Third day on Spacebook.

_Vader has logged on_

Vader: Hi Son!

Luke: What? What are you doing here.

Vader: I was browsing on my e-pod and came across this.

Luke: I'm leaving.

_Luke has logged off_

Vader: Noooooooooo!

_Luke has logged on_

Luke: THAT'S MY LINE! MINE! IT IS MY PRECIOUS!

_Luke has logged off_

Vader: ?

_Vader has logged off_

**Jan 29**

_Leia has logged on_

Leia: What is this place?

_Luke has logged on_

Luke: LEIA! Save me!

Leia: uhhhhhhhh….

_Vader has logged on_

Leia: YOU! I will DESTROY YOU! There will be no escape. I am coming.

_Leia has logged off_

Luke:Great. Leia is gone. *Sigh*

Vader: Do you think she will-?

Luke: Yep.

Vader: LEIA GET OUT OF MY ROOM! No, wait….

_Vader has logged off_

Luke: She is such a Drama Queen.

_Leia has logged on_

Leia: You're next!

_Leia has logged off_

Luke: *Gulp*

_Luke has logged off_

**Jan 30**

_Luke, Vader, Leia, Han, and Ben have logged on_

Vader: Who's Ben?

Ben: You killed me, that time on the death star, remember!

Vader: Be specific. I killed A LOT of people on the Death Star.

Luke: *Sigh* It's obi-wan!

Ben: Thanks for spoiling my fun :(

Luke: You are welcome :)

Vader: :):):):):):):):):):):)

Luke: :O ummmmmm… Okay then?

Han: Did the Sith Lord just SMILE?

Vader: Oh, that's what it was. Please ignore that last comment, I thought it was some high tech code.

Leia: Weirdo.

Vader: Don't call me that!

Leia: You can't tell me what to do!

Ben: The knowledge I have makes this really awkward… and funny!

Luke: What knowledge?

Han: Yeah old man! Tell us!

Ben: I AM NOT OLD!

Vader: You're older than me.

Luke: Wow! You're old!

Vader: What's that supposed to mean?

Luke: Nothing. :P

Leia: XD

Han: ;)

Ben: Real mature

Vader: What are these infernal smiling codes!

Luke: XD

Leia: XD

Han: XD

Ben: XD

_Vader has logged off_

Luke: Spoilsport!

_Luke, Leia, Han, and Ben have logged off_

**Jan 31**

_Luke, Vader, Leia, Han, Ben, and The have logged on_

Luke: Who is the?

The: MWA HA HA HA HA

Vader: Not this again.

The: I am your master. RESPECT!

Han: Okay then?

Leia: XD

Ben: *Sigh*

The: ;)

Ben: ?

Han: XD

Vader: WHAT ARE THESE INFERNAL CODES!

_Padme has logged on_

Vader: PADME! 3 3 3 3 3

Luke: Infernal codes? Yet you know hearts. Creepy..

Ben: XD Hi, Padme.

The: Oh no, we are doomed to nights of them sweet talking.

Luke: It can't be worse than Han and Leia

Leia: WHAT! YOU! ARE! SO! DEAD!

Han: ;)

Leia: Sicko!

Luke: Yep, can't be worse.

Leia: Grrrrrrr!

Padme: Ani? That you?

Luke:

Leia: ANI!

Han: This just got better.

The: And it begins….

Ben: How would you know?

The: He talks in his sleep. Loudly.

Vader: I DO NOT!

Padme: Uhhhhhhhhh….. I don't want to know…

Luke: XD

Han: XD

Leia: XD

Ben: XD

_Vader has logged off_

Padme: Ani?

_Luke, Leia, Han, Ben, Padme, and The have logged off_

**Feb 1**

_Luke, Vader, Leia, Han, Ben, and Padme have logged on_

Padme: Good Morning Everyone!

Vader: Where's my coffee.

Padme: You never where a morning person.

Han: How do you drink coffee?

Leia: Don't be rude!

Han: It was a fair question.

Vader: Decaf.

Luke: XD, that, like, is so not what he meant.

Leia: When did you turn into a teenaged girl?

Luke: How do you know I'm not ;)

Leia: YOU PROMISED NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT!

Han: What did you do to MY LADY!

Leia: YOUR LADY!

Luke: Calm down, it was an experiment to test our genetics. It didn't work. Said we were related or something.

Ben: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Luke: ?

Ben: Inside Joke.

Padme: A very PAINFUL inside joke!

Ben: I wouldn't know.

Padme: I WOULD HOPE NOT!

Vader: Should I be getting something?

Padme: Nope.

Ben: XD

Han: Not getting this.

Leia: Me either.

Han: YOU AGREED WITH ME!

Leia: So?

Han: This is a very big step in our relationship.

Leia: What relationship?

Padme: I'm Pregnant!

Ben: Way to put it softly.

Vader: We already know this.

Padme: Here's the deal. It's twins.

Vader: WHAT?

Luke:…

Leia:…

Ben: XD

_Ani has logged on_

Ani: Hi!

Padme: ANI!

Luke: This makes no sense.

Leia: Have you seen his profile pic?

Han: What about it?

Leia: It's ADORABLE!

Vader: Huh?

Luke: Awwwwwwwww.

Ben: I know, ain't he cute?

Vader: CUTE!

Padme: He is always my little Ani.

Han: He is kinda… Cute.

Vader: Humph! THE SITH LORD IS NOT CUTE!

Leia: He looks like Luke.

Luke: Thanks, I think?

_Vader has logged off_

Ani: I don't get it.

Han: How old are you kid?

Ani: I'm 9!

Leia: Awwwwwwwww.

_Luke, Leia, Han, and Ben have logged off_

Ani: I still don't get it.

Padme: You'll get it when you're older.

_Padme has logged off_

Ani: That's not fair!

_Ani has logged off_

**Feb 2**

_Luke, Vader, Leia, Padme, and Ani have logged on_

_**Vader has tagged Luke as his son**_

_**Vader has tagged Leia as his daughter**_

_**Vader has tagged Padme as his wife**_

_**Luke has declined Vader as his father**_

_**Luke has tagged Ani as his father**_

_**Luke has tagged Padme as his mother**_

_**Luke has tagged Leia as his sister**_

_**Leia has declined Vader as her father**_

_**Leia has tagged Ani as her father**_

_**Leia has tagged Padme as her mother**_

_**Leia has accepted Luke as her brother**_

_**Padme has declined Vader as her husband**_

_**Padme has accepted Luke as her son**_

_**Padme has accepted Leia as her daughter**_

_**Padme has tagged Ani as her husband**_

Ani: Ummm, what?

Padme: Just accept them.

_**Ani has accepted Luke as his son**_

_**Ani has accepted Leia as his daughter**_

_**Ani has accepted Padme as his wife**_

Ani: When did we get married?

Padme: I'll tell you when you're older.

Ani: :(

Luke: Hah, even your younger self knows .

Vader: I'm ignoring you.

Vader: Why did you decline my requests?

Leia: Because nobody likes you.

Vader: That's not true.

Luke: Name someone who does.

Vader: Padme does.

Padme: No I don't!

Vader:…

Luke: You have no friends.

_**Vader has tagged Ani as his past self**_

Ani: Ummm, what?

Padme: Say no Ani!

_**Ani has declined Vader as his future self**_

Ani: This is too confusing.

_Ani has logged off_

_Han has logged on_

Han: AWKWARD FAMILY REUNION!

_Han has logged off_

Leia: Oh, Han.

Luke: That guy is always doing something to make everything awkward.

Leia: Just for that he's getting frozen in carbonate.

Vader: I already did that.

Leia: Arrested?

Luke: Done.

Leia: Eaten?

Luke: Done.

Leia: Smashed to bits?

Luke: Done.

Vader: When did that happen?

Luke: Long story.

Leia: You really...

Luke: ...don't want...

Leia: ...to know.

Luke: How about we make a dent in his ship?

Leia: YES! IT'S PAYBACK TIME!

Padme: Ah, young love.

Leia: Ewwwwwwwwww.

Luke: XD

Padme: Eek, the baby just kicked.

Luke: Well, that's not the slightest bit creepy.

Leia: Totally.

Vader: It must be Luke. He is the more VIOLENT one.

Luke: HEY!

Leia: HEY, I can be VIOLENT!

Luke:…

Vader:…

Luke: COME TO THE DARK SIDE, WE HAVE COOKIES!

Vader: No we don't, and when did you join the dark side.

Luke: NEVER!

Vader: Okay?

Luke: NOOOOOOOOO! *cut off my hand, fall down dramatically*

_Luke has logged off_

Leia: Do you really have cookies?

Vader: NO! That rumor is so INSULTING!

Padme: I want cookies.

Vader: Anything for you my angel...

_Leia has logged off_

Vader: *walks off to bake cookies*

Padme: Don't forget the pickles!

_Padme has logged off_

Vader: What is it with pregnant women and pickles?

_Vader has logged off_

**Feb 3**

_Ahsoka and Ani have logged on_

Ahsoka: Hi, Skyguy.

Ani: Who is Skyguy, who are you, and, if you didn't notice, we are the only ones here.

_Luke has logged on_

Luke: Hi dad.

Ani: I stand corrected, and I am NOT your father.

Luke: Never thought I'd hear you say that.

Ahsoka: Dad! Skyguy has a child?

Luke: Who's Skyguy, and who are you?

Ani: That is what I asked.

Ahsoka: Skyguy, you know I'm talking to you. I'm your padawan.

Ani: Why can't anyone tell me WHAT IS GOING ON!

Luke: Yet, you still log on each day.

Luke: ? You had a padawan? XD

_Vader has logged on_

Ahsoka: Awww, I just looked at Skyguy's profile picture and it is so cute!

Vader: Who are Ahsoka and Skyguy?

Ahsoka: Who is Vader?

Vader: What? You don't know the powerful SITH LORD!

Ahsoka: What? A SITH LORD! And Skyguy was talking to him!

Vader: Who is Skyguy?

Luke: This comedy is GOLD! Ha ha ha.

_Padme has logged on_

Ahsoka: Padme you know who I am, right? Skyguy forgot!

Padme: Ahsoka? Ahsoka Tano!

Ahsoka: Yes, You remember me!

Padme: Of course I remember you, you were the best padawan Ani ever had!

Ahsoka: I was the only padawan he ever had! :)

Ani: What are you talking about? What's a padawan?

Luke: You were my dad's padawan?

Ani: STOP IGNORING ME!

Ahsoka: If by dad you mean Skyguy, then yes. I hope you mean Skyguy.

Vader: WHO IS SKYGUY!

Padme: That was her nickname for you.

Vader: What! I had a padawan?

Ahsoka: I never said you had a padawan!

Vader: I'm Anakin Skywalker. Or, I was. That name has no meaning to me now.

Ahsoka: You can't be. Skyguy would never turn evil.

Luke: Alternate Universes are so confusing.

Padme: Please explain, you and I are the only RATIONAL ones here.

Luke: If you look on my profile I will explain it.

Padme: EVERYONE GO TO LUKE'S PROFILE PAGE NOW!

Vader: Fine, fine.

Ahsoka: Wow, temper, temper.

Ani: FINALLY! An explanation!

Vader: Nice diagram my son.

Luke: I AM NOT YOUR SON!

Ani: I finally understand, I think.

_Ahsoka has logged off_

Vader: She was unable to accept the truth.

_Vader has logged off_

Padme: Poor girl, I'll go check on her.

_Padme has logged off_

Ani: Soooooooo…

Luke: Yeah…

Ani: Well, this is awkward…

Luke: You have no idea.

Ani: Do I really turn evil?

Luke: For Love.

Ani: Okay…

_Ani has logged off_

Luke: Poor kid, must be so depressed now.

_Luke has logged off_

**Feb 4**

_Luke and Leia have logged on_

Leia: Get a life Luke, you're on here all the time.

Luke: You can't make me.

_Han has logged on_

Leia: You completely ignored me when I walked in your room.

Han: What were you doing in his room?

Leia: We. Are. Siblings. How many times MUST I REPEAT MYSELF!

Luke: You will keep repeating it until your wedding day.

Han: Yeah, Our wedding day Princess.

Leia: If you were the last guy on Earth…

Han: Sorry Luke, I'm gonna have to kill you now.

Leia: I wasn't serious.

Luke: It's for a good cause.

Leia: Guys, It was an expression. I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALY!

Han: What kind of ring do you want?

Luke: She won't answer you, but get her a big diamond. Girls love diamonds.

Han: Chewie's the best man.

Luke: No Fair!

Han: I've known him longer than I've known you.

Luke: So, I'm her older brother.

Han: No, and that's final!

Luke: :(

Leia: WE! ARE! NOT! GETTING! MARRIED! And Luke, I'm older than you.

Luke: No, I'm older!

Leia: No, I am!

Luke: No, I am!

Leia: No, I am!

Luke: No, I am!

Leia: No, I am!

Luke: No, I am!

Leia: No, I am!

_Padme and Ben have logged on_

Luke: Mom, who's older, me or Leia?

Padme: How should I know, I'm still Pregnant!

Ben: Luke's older.

_Ben has logged off_

Luke: HA!

Leia: Grrrrrrr…

Padme: How did he know?

Han: Yeah, the only way he would know would be…

Leia: What?

Han: He must have been there. There is way too much to this guy.

Padme: Do you know how creepy it is to me. I'm chatting to my future kids, and learning about my future.

Luke: Creepy… *Scary Music Plays In Background*

Han: Odd sense of humor kid.

Leia: Why? Why? Why? My brother is such a geek.

Luke: Hey!

_Padme has logged off_

_Jaina has logged on_

Luke: Who're You?

Jaina: Uncle Luke! What are you doing online?

Luke: Uncle?

Leia: Uncle Makes you sound old Luke.

Luke: I'm not old, Vader is.

Han: XD

Jaina: Mom, Dad, what are you doing online?

Luke: Uncle? Mom? Dad? Solo? YOU'RE HAN AND LEIA'S KID!

Leia: No way!

Han: Ha! You do marry me!

Luke: Well, we have had past, alternate universes, and now future. I LOVE this website!

_Leia has logged off_

Jaina: Mom?

Han: I'll get her.

_Han has logged off_

Jaina: Dad?

Luke: So tell me, how awesome is the future me?

_Jaina has logged off_

Luke: COME ON!

_Luke has logged off_

**Feb 5**

_Luke, Ani, Ahsoka, and Jaina have logged on_

_**Jaina has tagged Luke as her uncle**_

_**Jaina has tagged Leia as her mother**_

_**Jaina has tagged Han as her father**_

_**Jaina has tagged Ani as her grandfather**_

_**Jaina has tagged Padme as her grandmother**_

_**Luke has accepted Jaina as his niece**_

_**Ani has accepted Jaina as his granddaughter**_

Ani: This makes me feel old, but I'm nine.

Luke: XD

Jaina: You seem very accepting Luke.

Ahsoka: This still creeps me out. I wonder if I should tell my Anakin to log on.

Luke: NO!

Ahsoka: ?

Luke: That would ruin the fun :(

Ahsoka: ?

Luke: I've met him, he is soooooo boring.

Jaina: You shouldn't talk about your father that way.

Luke: Like you don't talk about Han behind his back.

Jaina: That's different!

Luke: *raises eyebrow*

Jaina: *pouts*

Luke: *looks down disapprovingly*

Jaina: *smiles sheepishly*

Luke: *pats Jaina on back*

Jaina: *gives Luke weird look*

Luke: *grins and walks off*

Jaina: *shakes head*

Ani: XD

Ahsoka: ?

Ani: Is that all you can say.

Ahsoka: …

Luke: I like your style Jaina.

_Ahsoka has logged off_

_Leia, Padme, and Han have logged on_

_**Padme has accepted Jaina as her granddaughter**_

_**Han has accepted Jaina as his daughter**_

_**Han has tagged Leia as his wife**_

_**Leia has accepted Jaina as her daughter**_

_**Leia has declined Han as her husband**_

_Leia and Padme have logged off_

Han: Aw, Leia. Come On!

_Han has logged off_

Luke: Wow, they're dramatic.

Jaina: I know right?

_Luke, Jaina, and Ani have logged off_

**Feb 6**

_Luke and Han have logged on_

Han: How did you get music yesterday?

Luke: Just press control, m, and chose your music.

Han: Okay.

Luke: *cheering audience*

Han: *applause*

Luke: Cool, right?

Han: Yeah, kid.

_Vader has logged on_

Luke: *scary music plays in background*

Vader: How do you do that?

Han: Don't tell him.

Vader: Don't tell me what?

Luke: Why would you even ask that? Why would I tell you the answer?

Vader: I don't know. Because I'm your father?

Luke: No, I wouldn't! And you're not my father!

Han: XD

Vader: AND! WHAT! ARE! THESE! INFERNAL! SMILING! CODES!

Luke: XD

Han: XD

Luke: XD

Han: XD

Luke: *laughter*

Han: *laughter*

_Vader has logged off_

_The has logged on_

Luke *scary music plays in background*

The: How do you do that?

Luke: *cheering audience*

The: Mwa ha ha ha ha! I will take over the web!

Luke: *evil, horrible music plays*

Luke: *boos*

Luke: Now I will take over the web!

Luke: *awesome music plays*

Luke: *applause*

Luke: Looks like the universe likes me better.

Han: Bye now.

The: Han? How long have you been here?

Han: Forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever.

Luke: *applause*

The: Seriously? He gets applause for answering a question, and I get boos for actually talking?

Luke: It's a Republic audience, what did you expect from us?

The: I don't know.

Luke: Wrong answer. Bye now.

_The has logged off_

Han: XD

Luke: XD

Han: How did you get him to log off?

Luke: I didn't.

Han: Oh.

_Luke and Han have logged off_

_Vader has logged on_

Vader: Mwa ha ha ha ha! I have defeated you in online light saber duels.

Vader: Ummmmmmmm… Luke, are you still there?

Vader: Luke?

Vader: Darn it, he logged off.

_Vader has logged off_

**Feb 7**

_Ani and Vader have logged_ _on_

Ani: Hey, I LOOK HOT IN THE FUTURE, when does my hair turn brown, I thought it never would.

Vader: In due time my boy, due time.

Ani: Why can't anyone say what they mean! And I am not your boy!

Vader: It had been sun bleached, so when I got off Tatooine it got darker.

Ani: And why did I turn evil?

_Ben and Luke have logged on_

Vader: Ben started it.

Ben: Well you escalated it!

Vader: Did not!

Ben: Did to!

Vader: Did not!

Ben: Did to!

Vader: Did not!

Ben: Did to!

Vader: Did not!

Ben: Did to!

Vader: Did not!

Ben: Did to!

Vader: Did not!

Ben: Did to!

Ben: What are we fighting about?

Ani: And I thought I was a child.

Luke: *laughing*

_The has logged on_

The: Noooooooooo!

Luke: What?

The: I almost beat the high score!

Luke: What was the high score, and who got it?

The: 1,975,000, and someone named DV.

Vader: That was me!

The: Oh.

Ani: What game?

Luke: Light saber duels online.

Vader: I will get you for almost beating my one and only high score!

_Vader has logged off_

The: Will he?

Ben: Yep.

_Ben has logged off_

_The has logged off_

Ani: Why does he have the high score?

Luke: Because up until now, no one else had been playing except The Emperor.

Ani: I wanna play!

_Ani has logged off_

Luke: That high score will be mine!

_Luke has logged off_

_**AN: You know how to make me happy, press that button. The review button, you know you want to!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Okay, The last chapter was so long because it was meant to be a one shot, but because so many people wanted more, I will be continuing it, but only bits at a time. Sorry it's short._

_I would like to thank __**Wolf Skater, RogueWraith, Zolo77, Alice Grant, JediPadmeSkywalker, Pergjithshme, EmeralEyedJedi, Species Unknown, **__and__** LadySaxophone **__for reviewing_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Shrek**

**Feb 8**

_Luke, Vader, Ben, Ani, and Ahsoka have logged on_

Luke: I'm bored

Ahsoka: Me too

Ben: You two are the most childish people EVER!

Ahsoka: GUESS WAT!

Luke: Oh, oh, I KNOW I KNOW

Vader: *sigh*

Luke: You can't sigh. How does that work?

Vader: *sigh again*

Luke: NO! YOU! CAN! NOT! SIGH! It's against da rules

Ani: *sigh* He's hopeless

Luke: I know

Ahsoka: WHY ISN'T ANYBODY GUESSING!

Luke: Because you spelled guessing wrong

Ahsoka: No I didn't :(

Ben: Luke, she did spell it right

Luke: No, It's not a guess!

Luke: Wait, I just thought of something!

Ahsoka: Is it a guess? Please say it's a guess

Luke: No, it's the reason Ani is on. He doesn't own a computer.

Ani: I'm using C-3P0

Luke: Wow! C-3P0 is old.

Ani: I did build him

Luke: You did? Why doesn't he remember

Vader: I had his memory wiped.

Luke: Oh, you meanie. Wiping memories isn't nice

Vader: Luke. A lot of the things I do aren't nice.

Luke: I know :)

_Ben has logged off_

Ahsoka: GUESS SOMEBODY!

Vader: You're okay with it?

Luke: No, silly. Karma will take care of it!

Ani: Did you win money?

Vader: Who's Karma

Ahsoka: No, BETTER!

Luke: Leia's nickname

Ani: Did you win a race?

Vader: oh, wait, WHAT!

Ahsoka: No!

Luke: Yep, and she's gonna take care of you!

Ani: Did you win a ship?

Vader: I'm in trouble, aren't I?

Ahsoka: I DID NOT WIN ANYTHING!

Vader: SHUT UP, I AM TRYING TO HAVE A NICE CONVERSATION WITH MY SON!

Ahsoka: WAHHH! *cry* *cry*

Luke: great Vader, you made her cry!

Vader: So?

Ani: Karma's going to get you

Vader: So?

_Jaina has logged on_

Jaina: And I will come back in time to help!

Vader: So?

Ahsoka: I'll get Jar Jar to help!

Vader: Ahhhhhh, NO! Anything but that

Ani: Who's Jar Jar?

Vader: pray to never find out

Luke: Hey, that's not nice!

Ahsoka: Mesa thinks yousa no like mesa!

Jaina: Mesa agrees with yousa

Luke: Mesa mads at Vadersa

Ani: Mesa thinks wesa should prank him, badlys.

_Vader has logged off_

Jaina: He's probably hiding!

_Jaina has logged off_

Ahsoka: I'll just tell you tomarrow

_Ahsoka has logged off_

Ani: Bye Luke!

_Ani has logged off_

Luke: *singing* I'm all alone, there's nobody here beside me…

_Luke has logged off_

_Ahsoka has logged on_

Ahsoka: By the way, I just wanted you to guess that I invited someone on

Ahsoka: His name is Anakin

Ahsoka: You can 'meet' him tomorrow

_Ahsoka has logged off_

_AN: Review and I will post more. Plus, you will get CAKE!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: SORRY SORRY SORRY, DON'T KILL ME! I got sick, AGAIN! So, here I am posting again, just to get something up. All three will be updated hopefully by the end of the weekend._

_Here's to __**CloverHeart609, I-Could-Be-Your-Evil-Twin, Yolanda wolanda p, Species Unkown, Anonymka, Pergjithshme, Katsumi Hatake, Ayy Kaim, EmeraldEyedJedi, **__and__** Wolf skater**_

_**CAKE TO ALL OF YOU! DON'T WASTE IT. It's my sister's bithday on friday so I need some for later.**_

_My birthday is on the first on April, you know, if you wanted to know. I'll be 15._

_And also to the __**469**__ hits,__** 7**__ favorite lists, and__** 8**__ story alerts._

* * *

><p><em>Ahsoka and Skyguy have logged on<em>

Skyguy: Ahsoka? Why am I here again?

Ahsoka: Cuz I said so

Skyguy: Do you know why the name Anakin Skywalker was taken?

Ahsoka: ummm…

Skyguy: What aren't you telling me?

_Luke has logged on_

Luke: Jingle bells jingle bells, jingle all the way

_Leia has logged on_

Leia: That's it! Luke, I'm taking you to the doctors tomorrow

Luke: Will I get a lollipop? 8)

Leia: They don't HAVE lollipops

Luke: Then I'm not going.

Leia: *Smacks forehead*

Luke: *pokes*

_Jaina has logged on_

Luke: *pokes again*

Jaina: *pokes*

Jaina: who are we poking?

Luke: Leia

Jaina: Oh, HI MOM!

Skyguy: So, I'm on this chat website my padawan told me to go on, and all that's here is a mom and her two kids.

Leia: O_O

Luke: XD

Jaina: XD

Ahsoka: No, Luke and Leia are twin siblings and Jaina is Leia's daughter

Skyguy: Is Luke alright? You know, mental wise?

Luke: You know who's not alright up there?

Jaina: Who?

Luke: DARTH VADER

Jaina: XD

Luke: Insulting clueless people: priceless

Leia: STOP THAT! You kept skipping around the control center saying random things then yelling priceless

Jaina: Yep, that's Uncle Luke.

Skyguy: I'm lost

Jaina: Then get a map

Luke: Yeah, IT'S THE MAP IT'S THE MAP IT'S THE MAP IT'S THE MAP IT'S THE MAP

Jaina: XD

Leia: Luke, there's this person called a psychologist, and they can help you with your… problem

Jaina: What problem, Luke doesn't have problems.

Luke: Yeah! *sticks out tongue*

Leia: *rolls eyes*

Leia: Hey Luke, why'd you call me Karma the other day?

Luke: Cuz that's your name

Leia: Karma?

Luke: Yep and I'm…

Luke: …

Luke: …

Leia: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!

Luke: A dramatic pause…

Luke: I'M…

Luke: (you'll never guess)

Leia: Annoying?

Luke: YES, I mean no. I am THE AWSOME ONE!

_Leia has logged off_

Luke: She's no fun

Jaina: Dad's calling, got to go work on the Millennium Falcon

Luke: That thing still flies?

Jaina: Don't insult the Solo pride and glory!

_Jaina has logged off_

Skyguy: Can I go now?

Ahsoka: NO

Skyguy: *sigh*

Luke: Who is this?

Ahsoka: Luke, meet your father

Vader has logged on

Vader: Luke, I am your father

Ani has logged on

Ani: I thought I was his father

Luke: Have you ever noticed that father is just FAT and HER put together

Ahsoka: Okay then? I'll just... let you guys talk

_Ahsoka has logged off_

Skyguy: GREAT! Now I can leave.

Skyguy: See ya suckers!

_Skyguy has logged off_

_Ani has logged off_

Vader: Hey Luke *pokes*

Luke: Go away

_Luke has logged off_

Vader: Awwwww!

_Vader has logged off_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ballons to all who review, just tell me what color.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I was bored, here's the next chapter. My sister has her birthday tomorrow. You should get her a present. Or not. I don't really care. Just review._

_BALLON TIME!_

_~~~~(o)~~~~_

_~~~(ooo)~~~~_

_~~(ooooo)~~~~_

_~~~(ooo)~~~~_

_~~~~(o)~~~~_

_~~~~l~~~~~_

_Does that look like a ballon? Probablly not._

_**Katsumi Hatake**__- magenta_

_**Master Esso Antos**__- none because you did not say_

_**LadySaxophone**__- yellow_

_**Astreich689**__- green_

_**EmeraldEyedJedi**__- purple_

_**AaylaKit**__- purple_

_**Wolf Skater**__- red on black (if that even works)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><em>Luke has logged on<em>

Luke: I'm bored

_Leia has logged on_

Leia: You did lock yourself in your room

Luke: You lied about the doctor. LIED!

Leia: I didn't know they ran out of stickers!

Luke: Humph!

_Jaina and Ani have logged on_

Luke: JAY-JAY!

Jaina: ?

Ani: Why don't I get a nickname?

Jaina: He just likes me better!

Ani: I'm his father! Aren't I?

Jaina: I'm his niece!

Ani: HIS FATHER!

Luke: FAT-HER *snickers*

Jaina: Well, I don't turn evil

Ani: It's called the dark side, besides, I'm just a kid

Luke: Awwwww, you two are fighting over me! I feel so loved!

Jaina: O_O

Ani: O_O

Jaina: SCARRED-FOR-LIFE

Ani: ENOUGH with the hyphens! Those belong in Harry Potter!

Luke: THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED

Ani: YOU-KNOW-WHO

Jaina: HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED

Luke: THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED-TWICE

Ani: U-NO-POO

Jaina: THE-CHOSEN-ONE

Luke: I feel like we're forgetting one.

Leia: Am I the ONLY sane person here?

Luke: ;P

Ani: ;P

Jaina: ;P

_Han has logged on_

Leia: Great, just great!

Han: O_o Did I do something wrong princess?

Jaina: Dad, I feel sorry for you

Han: O_o

Ani: XD

Han: Shut up Vads, you're married too

Ani: :P

Luke: Me and Jaina are the only single one's

Jaina: Yeah…

Luke: What? I'm SINGLE, right?

Jaina: Yeah! *chuckles nervously* FREEDOM!

Luke: Hey Jaina, do you think…

Jaina: NO! That's, like, incest or something…

Luke: ?

Luke: WOW, umm, NO. That's not what I meant at all…

Ani: Ahahahahaha

_Skyguy has logged on_

Luke: Shut up!

Jaina: *slaps Anakin on face*

Skyguy: O_O

Luke: They have some REALLY accurate actions on here

Skyguy: What did I do?

Jaina: EVERYTHING!

Luke: XD *high fives*

Jaina: *high fives back*

Leia: *rolls eyes*

Han: *puts arm around shoulder*

Leia: *walks away*

Han: *follows stealthily*

Leia: *runs from stalker*

Han:*catches up*

Han: *Leans in for kiss*

_Leia has logged off_

Han: Darn!

Luke: She's probably just looking for you so she can do the real thing.

Jaina: XD

_Han has logged off_

Ani: I'm so confused right now.

Skyguy: Me too, kid. Me too.

Ani and Skyguy have logged off

Luke: Sigh, no one appreciates our humor, Jaina.

_Luke and Jaina have logged off_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I love reading your reviews. And I love laughing as I write this. This one took me awhile, and It's all family bonding. New characters coming soon, I need 10 reviews for an update though. My sister want to thank you for the presents, and just to let you know, my birthday is on Sunday. If I have over 15 (what I will be turning) reviews, I will update each of my stories twice over the next week following my birthday. That 's my Spring Break week._

_**I-Could-Be-Your-Evil-Twin:**__ Thanks, I try really hard to get the characters right. Except for Luke._

_**JediPadmeSkywalker: **__Here ya go. Mara is next chapter. Here's leftover virtual cake cuz u missed out._

_**SUP:**__ Thanks for the advice. I took it to hear and raised it._

_**Pergjithshme:**__ Mara-yes, the others-probably not. Sorry._

_**Species Unknown:**__ I don't know what to say to that. Thanks anyways_

_**Master Esso Antos:**__ :) thanks!_

_**EmeraldEyedJedi:**__ I loved the actions too. My brother was reading over my shoulder when I wrote it so you can thank him._

_**AaylaKit:**__ I-wanna-read-that. They-sound-really-funny. Hypens-all-for-you!_

_**CloverHeart609**__: Yay, laughing normal! I miss things too sometimes. Like that fly on my laptop. I keep missing it, then hitting for it, then having to delete what I accidentally wrote. Sorry, I don't have a siter. I have a sister though. She likes cake._

_**Spongyllama:**__ Giggle is a funny word. Giggle giggle giggle. Shoot, now it doesn't sound like a word._

_**Katsumi Hatake:**__ Luke thanks you and offers his lightsaber (That he broke yesterday) for a new big red box. He broke the old one before she could get it. NO LUKE, STAY AWAY FROM MY COOKIES! MY COOKIES MINE!_

_**Astreich:**__ I answered you before, Erin, my sister, is 13 now. I am glad people enjoyed the balloons._

_**Zolo77:**__ Being random is my favorite pastime._

_**Wolf Skater:**__ If you make it work, find a way to tell me how. I want to see if I can get one for my room._

_Disclaimer: I no ownie Star Wars._

* * *

><p><em>Luke has logged on<em>

Luke: I am bored

_Padme has logged on_

Luke: hi mom!

Padme: Hiya son!

_Skyguy has logged on_

Padme: Anakin?

Skyguy: Padme? When did you get an account?

Padme: awhile ago…

Skyguy: oh.

Luke: Awkward! :D

Skyguy: Shut up!

Padme: XD

Skyguy: Oh no, not you too. Save me

Luke: Obi-wan Kenobi, you're my only hope.

_Leia has logged on_

Leia: Shut up Luke! I was desperate

_Ben has logged on_

Ben: Did somebody call me?

Leia: No, go back to bed. It's 3 in the morning.

_Ben has logged off_

Padme: Then why are you awake?

Leia: My room is next to Luke's

Luke: PARTY. Oh PAR-TAY. YEAH!

Leia: You are a disgrace to the family

Luke: No, Vader is

Skyguy: Who's Vader?

Luke: Is your refrigerator running?

Leia: Real subtle

Skyguy: What's a refrigerator?

Padme: Then you better go catch it! XD

Luke: XD

Padme: *High-fives*

Luke: *high-fives*

Leia: Sigh

Skyguy: What. Is. A. REFRIGERATOR!

Luke: Space. Space. Space. Cookie. Space.

Leia: Ummmmm… huh?

Luke: Han likes cookies. No one else goes shopping.

Leia: Just because I'm the only girl doesn't mean I have to do all the shopping!

Luke: You don't.

Leia: I don't?

Luke: Yeah, I just said Han buys the cookies

Leia: *slaps forehead*

Luke: Don't slap it too hard or you lose brain cells. Dad had the same problem.

Padme: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're killing me here!

Skyguy: I feel insulted

Luke: You should be!

Leia: Luke, stop harassing your father!

Luke: Sorry mommy

Leia: I'm not that old

Padme: Hey!

Luke: Leia, stop harassing your mother!

Leia: Sorry Daddy

Luke: Should I be insulted

Luke: Yes, yes I should

Skyguy: Okay, ow. My heart broke. Right there. Did you hear it?

Padme: Stop being so dramatic. You will corrupt the kids.

Luke: Yeah dad, stop it

Skyguy: …

Leia: Oh great, Han's outside my door.

Luke: How can you tell?

Leia: High tech alarm and video system. Installed in every room. I get great coverage.

Skyguy: Well, that's your mother's side coming in.

Padme: Hey! Not funny!

Luke: Wait… that means you watch him shower every day!

Leia: What! No, ewwwwww! NO NO NO NO NO!

Luke: Your denial means it's true.

Leia: MAYBE I SHOULD GET YOUR FATHER TO PUNISH YOU!

Luke: What would he do? "Join the dark side" me to death?

Skyguy: O_o

Padme: You turned dark hun.

Skyguy: O_o

Leia: I'll… I'lll…

Luke: That's not a good threat.

Leia: I'll get your father to… umm…

Luke: And what will you get Vader to do?

Leia: I… I KNOW!

Luke: What?

Leia: Give you "the talk"

Luke: Ahhhhh! NO! I'll do anything you say. Just don't do that!

Skyguy: O_O

_Skyguy has logged off_

Padme: Your poor father. He's probably so hurt.

Padme: I need cookies.

Padme: ANAKIN!

_Padme has logged off_

Leia: I'm taking my own advice and shutting down the video system.

_Leia has logged off_

Luke: Par-Tay! PAR-TAY!

Luke: I'm bored again.

_Luke has logged off_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Whoever finds the Phineas and Ferb quote gets a cupcake. Remember, my birthday, 10 reviews, 15 reviews. Read the above author's not if you don't know what I'm talking about.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Wow…. Okay, I really regret that bet thing. Okay, UPDATE 1 FOR SWC. I feel really stupid right now. Sigh, me and my stupid ideas. You should be happy. You made 15. Goodie for moi._

_**I-Could-Be-Your-Evil-Twin:**__ "dweeb" Nice, I'm gonna use that one on Luke. YES, PUSHING LUKE OFF A CLIFF! Thank you for giving me the inspiration for this next one. Poor Skyguy indeed… Mwa ha ha!_

_**Jedigirl:**__ YES YOU GOT IT! ROUND OF APPLAUSE (?) APLAUSE (?). ROUND OF CLAPPING! That's better. You got the reference. Congrats! Cupcake for you! CUPCAKES! YUMMMMMY! I am so proud of you! *starts crying*_

_**TavaeThemisal:**__ Good try, but no. MESA luvs it too_

_**Ayy Kaim:**__ Watch it, then tell me and I will give u a cupcake then. :) :) :)_

_**Master Esso Antos**__: Thanks!_

_**xxxRavensClawxxx:**__ 1. It's a cupcake not a cookie 2. You's was wrong… 3. MARSHMELLOWS ARE YUM-YUMS!_

_**AaylaKit**__: FINE IT COUNTS! This is the one time I will say it "STOP REVIEWING" Well, just once is fine. COOKIES! SPACE SPACE YES SPACE! YAY! Yousa so smart!_

_**e. g. finch:**__ Is your username from To Kill A Mockingbird? Thanks for the review by the way_

_**Pergjithshme:**__ I would, but I don't know Thrawn, sorry. You can write the chapter if you want to, but otherwise I won't, sorry_

_**Monkeygirl98:**__ Good guess, but you were a bit off. Thanks for reviewing. I really apre… aprecia… like it._

_**EmeraldEyedJedi:**__ I was watching Star Wars in the background and heard that line… I just had to_

_**CloverHeart609:**__ I hate it when you get stuck to flypaper… stupid hair. Every guy is scared of the talk… I hope. I don't want to meet a guy who was looking forward to it. *shudders*_

_**Katsumi Hatake:**__ NO! *Takes back lightsaber* Bad Katsumi, Bad! No destroy people with sabers, that bad! YaY, IT'S A BIG RED BOX! VAdey Vadey Vadey…_

_**Wolf skater:**__ Wow, just wow? You need to learn some adjectives.. like awesome or amazing or amazingly awesome or just good works too._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, but if I find George Lucus, I will… get him to give it to me in a…. BIG RED BOX… YES! THEN I WILL BE THE RULER OF THE TRI-STATE AREA! Oops, did I say that out loud? OBLIVIATE!_

_Wow, that took a whole page on word, now on with the story…(I like dots)…._

_(A lot of dots)..._

* * *

><p><em>Luke has logged on<em>

Luke: I wish I wasn't so bored…

_Jaina has logged on_

Luke: Jay-Jay!

Jaina: Lukey!

Luke: How's it going?

Jaina: Good, I got u something

Luke: What? A COOKIE

Jaina: No… someone wants to say hi to you.

_Mara has logged on_

Mara: Jaina? Why am I on here

Jaina: Cuz… Um… I wanna scare Luke

Mara: *shakes head* Nothing scares him anymore

Jaina: Yeah, keyword here is anymore…. Now say hi to your hubby

Luke: Who's her hubby

Jaina: You silly

Luke: I'm not married

Jaina: Keyword is yet

Luke: But I didn't say yet

Mara: Jaina! What did u do?

Jaina: Nothing!

Luke: HA! I pray for whoever is married to her! XD

Jaina: You are

Luke: Say what now…

Jaina: what now

Mara: Please explain yourself

Jaina: This is Luke from the past, Luke, this is your future wife…

Mara: O_O

Jaina: Yeah, I know. It's so much fun to mess with people!

Mara: *sigh* can't I have a normal family?

Jaina: NOPE! ;P

_Vader has logged on_

Jaina: Hey Vadey!

Vader: Is Luke here?

Mara: Who are you?

Vader: I'm his father!

Luke: No you're not

Vader: Yes I am… HEY LUKE! What is up?

Jaina: ?

Mara: Luke's father as in Darth Vader?

Vader: Yes, he has come to accept it! He is my little boy!

Luke: *yapping motion with hand*

Vader: That's it! You're grounded mister!

Luke: Na na na na na na! You can't catch me!

Vader: Why I ought to...

Jaina: What? What will you do

Vader: I ought to push him off a cliff! That will teach him

Luke: CHILD ABUSE!

Jaina: CHILD ABUSE!

Luke: *pulls out badge* Please come with me sir

Jaina: Anything you say can and will be used against you *handcuffs*

Vader: kids…

Mara: *slashes Vader with lightsaber*

_Vader has logged off_

Luke: O_O

Jaina: O_O

Luke: Isn't that a little… harsh

Mara: Isn't he evil?

Luke: Well yeah, but…

Mara: But what?

Luke: I WAS HAVING FUN!

Mara: Remind me again why I married you!

Luke: I don't know? Why did you marry me?

Jaina: Maybe because she loves you

Luke: Could be, or maybe I'm just…

Jaina: nice?

Jaina: kind?

Jaina: considerate?

Jaina: Silent?

Jaina: Annoying?

Luke: Extremely HOT! B)

Mara: I can't believe you

_Mara has logged off_

Luke: What's with her?

Jaina: I don't know, must be her time of the month

Luke: Oh…

Jaina: …

Luke: …

_Han has logged on_

Han: Is Leia here?

Luke: No

Jaina: go away!

Han: alright, alright!

_Han has logged off_

_Leia has logged off_

Leia: Is Han on here?

Luke: No

Jaina: go away

Leia: No

Jaina: Gosh, why are you so stubborn

Leia: Don't talk to me like that!

Jaina: Why shouldn't I

Luke: Jaina, she's your mom

Jaina: oh yeah….

Jaina: Sorry mom.

Leia: *sigh*

_Leia has logged off_

_Jaina: I said I was sorry…_

Luke: I know, kid. I know.

Jaina: I'm not a kid!

Luke: I know kid, I know.

_Jaina has logged off_

_Luke has logged off_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, there is the first update of the ten I must do. Wish me luck! Review pleae, makes the next one come faster. I will update on Sunday or when I reach another 15 reviews on this. Sunday or 15 reviews, remember that.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: **__Sigh, this is the second to last chapter. I have loved writing this, a lot. I have the last chapter already written out, so when I post it depends on you. REVIEW!_

_**Luke**__: I hate this chapter!_

_**Meg**__: That's just cuz you aren't as annoying in this one_

_**Luke**__: I know. It's sad_

_**Ann**__: At least you don't look like an idiot._

_**Harry**__: But idiot Luke was funny!_

_**Meg**__: Bad Harry, say you're sorry._

_**Harry**__: Sorry Luke :(_

_**Meg**__: Now what do you say, Luke?_

_**Luke**__: I forgive you Harry._

_**Ann**__: GOOD BOYS! Now's here's some candy._

_**Luke**__: YAY!_

_**Harry**__: THANKS!_

_**Luke and Harry:**__ *run off with candy*_

_**Meg**__: *sigh* now that that's over…_

_**Ann**__: We don't own Star Wars_

_**Meg**__: Hey! I wanted to say that!_

_**Ann**__: Too late now._

_**Meg**__: Grrrrr…_

_**Ann**__: Okay then… I'll just reply to our wonderful reviewers…._

_**Meg**__: Grrrr….._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katsumi Hatake:<strong>__ Okay *gives back lightsaber*. But no killing! XD We are all immature in our own ways. I HAVE MADE UP VOICES IN MY HEAD, HOW'S THAT FOR IMMATURE! MWA HA HA!_

_**Lady Firewing:**__ It is an obsession (sorry Wolf Skater, but it's true). I admit, I'm obsessed with my phone. It is with me 24/7, even when it's charging. I sit next to it and watch the back blink. Blink. Blink. It's hypnotizing!_

_**CloverHeart609**__: I hope it isn't too confusing. Ahh, Luke and his Temper tantrums… I should know, *glares where Harry and Luke ran off too with candy* the little brat!_

_**Master Esso Antos:**__ Why, THANKS!_

_**ZandaraSmith17**__: Yay! More giggling! That doesn't look right. The spelling is weird._

_**xxxRavensClawxxx**__: I think so… Lemme check, *walks to virtual fridge* *opens door and looks around* THERE IT IS! *pulls out cake* It's stale, but here you go. *gives cake*_

_**EmeraldEyedJedi:**__ I admit, I almost had Mara chop off Luke's head instead of Vader's, but Luke is too adorable for that kind of ending. I like mine better, just wait till u see it._

_**Ayy Kaim:**__ Yeah, she's annoying (no offense Aaylakit).But all Skywalkers have a reason to be crazy, except Leia. You will find my reasoning in the next chapter!._

_**AaylaKit:**__ No offense, right? Please say none taken! (If you have no clue what I am talking about, forget I mentioned it.) I love writing Luke's lines. THANKS!_

_**WolfSkater:**__ Yay! I will take that as a mega-compliment! That's great!_

* * *

><p><em>Luke has logged on<em>

_Skyguy has logged on_

_Ben has logged on_

Luke: Hi Ben!

Skyguy: Who's Ben?

Luke: ol' Ben Kenobi

Skyguy: Are you a relative of Obi-Wan Kenobi?

Ben: I haven't heard that name in a long time…

Luke: I called you that an hour ago. O_o

Ben: May the Force be with you

_Ben has logged off_

Skyguy: Well, that was weird

Luke: That was Ben.

_Han has logged on_

Han: What we talkin' 'bout?

Luke: Ben?

Han: Him, he's crazy!

Skyguy: I understand why you say that.

_Kenobi has logged on_

Luke: Ben?

Han: That ain't Ben. He has a different username.

Kenobi: Who's Ben?

Skyguy: Obi-Wan? Is that you?

Kenobi: Yeah, it's me. Anakin?

Skyguy: Yes….

Kenobi: Why is your username Skyguy?

Skyguy: Why is yours Kenobi?

Kenobi: Apparently, the dash isn't allowed.

Skyguy: Oh. That makes sense.

Luke: Who's this?

Skyguy: This is Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Han: so, the past form of Ben.

Skyguy: Yep.

Kenobi: Would anyone like to explain what is going on?

Luke: …

Han: …

Skyguy: Really? You two are such children.

Skyguy: Okay, my name is Skyguy because my past self took the name Anakin Skywalker and my future self took the name Darth Vader and my future children are here annoying me like… something really annoying… and my son has mental problems and some pilot is here wasting time because I don't know why and your future self is here being really cryptic.

Luke: Nice wording. You missed something though

Skyguy: Oh yeah! Palpitine is the Emperor and has plans to conquer the Universe by making me his apprentice. And Ahsoka. Ahsoka's here too.

Han: I think that's it. Oh, Leia's coming. Gotta go follow her, see you later!

Luke: Good Luck!

Han: Thanks, kid

_Han has logged off_

Luke: She's gonna kill him one of these days.

Skyguy: Obi-Wan, you've been silent. Something confusing you.

Kenobi: Anakin, are you sure you are all right. I know this great phycologist if you're having problems. I know the stress of being a jedi can get to some people.

Skyguy: I don't have problems, if anyone here does, it's Luke.

Luke: Yeah! Wait…

Kenobi: *sigh* Anakin, I'm not sure about this. It could be dangerous.

Skyguy: Don't worry master. It's fine.

Luke: I'm choosing to ignore your comment about me having mental problems. I'll just take it out on Vadey when he gets here.

Kenobi: Vadey?

Skyguy: My future self. Luke, how do you know he'll be here.

Luke: I just know.

Luke: 3…

Luke: 2…

Luke: 1…

_Vader has logged on_

Luke: HA! Told you so.

Vader: What's going on?

Kenobi: Well, have fun kids. I can't take this. I'm leaving before my 'future self' gets here.

_Kenobi has logged off_

Vader: Was that…?

Skyguy: Yep.

Luke: Does he realize his future self had already left?

Skyguy: I don't think he does.

Luke: Oh.

Skyguy: Luke, you seem much better today. Have your therapy sessions been paying off?

Vader: What therapy sessions?

Luke: Yep, they've helped a ton. Turns out that when I fell down that shaft-thing, you remember Vadey, when you told me the truth, I hit my head or something.

Skyguy: Did they fix the problem?

Luke: Yep, they preformed an operation or two on my brain, and TA DA! All better!

_Leia has logged on_

Leia: Okay, who's on other than Luke?

Luke: Why do you automatically assume I'm on?

Leia: Even though you aren't insane anymore, a fact of which is amazing, you still have habits

Luke: Still, what if I wasn't on? Huh? What about that?

Leia: I don't know. It hasn't happened yet, so no need to worry.

Luke: Humph! That's so not fair.

Leia: Yeah it is!

Luke: No, it's not!

Leia: Yeah it is!

Luke: No, it's not!

Skyguy: STOP FIGHTING!

Luke: …

Leia: …

Skyguy: That's better!

Luke: :P

Skyguy: I see you are also normally a bit crazy.

Leia: He is. The fall just increased it.

Luke: Hey!

Luke: Oh, yeah! I forgot to be affended by that statement earlier!

Luke: DAD!

Vader: Yes, my son?

Skyguy: *sigh* WHAT!

Luke: This is for Vader, actally.

Skyguy: Good for him.

Leia: Well…. OH NO IT'S HAN!

Leia: Bye, you guys.

_Leia has logged off_

Luke: Vader, HOW DARE YOU CALL ME MENTALLY INSANE, even if it's true. YOU ARE CRUEL!

Vader: You already hate me anyways, please stop yelling.

Skyguy: You hate me?

Luke: No, I don't

Vader: So, you really don't hate me.

Luke: I hate the things you do!

Vader: Oh, well that's a relief. Now you can overthrow the Emperor and join me and we will rule the galaxy!

Luke: See, right there, that's what I hate. I WILL NEVER JOIN THE DARK SIDE!

Vader: awwwww! I was so close that time.

Luke: No, you were not!

Skyguy: Well, at least he is persistent.

Luke: Yeah. I guess.

Skyguy: I'm gonna go kill Palpatine. I don't like the way my life turned out.

Luke: You go do that.

Skyguy: I will!

_Skyguy has logged off_

Vader: NO WAIT! He's gonna destroy me.

Vader: Oh well, better go pack up for my trip to nonexistence.

_Vader has logged off_

Luke: Well, that's depressing. OH LOOK, it's a bright light.

Luke: Pretty light!

Luke: I'm gonna go check out that light.

Luke: Maybe get its phone number or something.

Luke: PRETTY LIGHT WAIT FOR ME!

_Luke has logged off._


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Sequel is Up finally!**_

_**AN: Because of the whole deleting stories issue, I am posting this little reminder. If this story is deleted, I will still be writing a sequel. It is in story form, but i will not be telling you what it is about. Just know this: There will be a sequel, plus, if this is deleted, i'm sorry.**_

_**AN: I'm sorry this is so short, but-**_

_**Luke:**__ No you're not_

_**Meg**__: Fine! I'm GLAD to finally have something that says COMPLETE!_

_**Harry:**__ Hey, admitting is the first step to recovery._

_**Ann:**__ And just what are we admitting Harry?_

_**Harry:**__ That Harry Potter is better than Star Wars!_

_**Luke:**__ LIAR!_

_**Meg:**__ Whoa there! Calm yourselves!_

_**Ann:**__ Yeah, I wuv each of yous equally_

_**Luke:**__ LAME!_

_**Harry:**__ Just pick one! *coughHarryPottercough*_

_**Luke:**__ That was sooooo not a cough_

_**Ann: **__You two are sooooo getting on my nerves!_

_**Harry:**__ Sorry Megan! *pouts*_

_**Meg:**__ It's okay :) *ruffles hair*_

_**Harry:**__ HAH! She likes ME better!_

_**Luke:**__ *tackles*_

_**Meg:**__ THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! TO YOUR ROOMS BOTH OF YOU!_

_**Luke:**__ But, he started it!_

_**Harry:**__ Well, you escalated it!_

_**Ann:** Ooh, COOKIE TO WHO TELLS ME WHERE THAT'S FROM!_

_**Luke:** Huh?_

_**Meg:**__ I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT!_

_**Ann:**__ You guys better run._

_**Harry:**__ Got it *runs*_

_**Luke:**__ Wimp! *looks at Meg* On second thought, *runs*_

_**Meg**__: I need a massage! *rubs temples*_

_**Ann:** Don't look at me, I'm you._

* * *

><p><strong>PalominoMajic: <strong>Thanks!

**Cloverheart609: **I have plans for a sequel. That line was funny, my brother wrote it though, so here is his credit.

**Ayy Kaim**: I've never had cookies with dates in them. *dodges date* HAH! *gets hit in head and cannot update for has passed out* Luke: YAY, WE IS FREE!

**xxxRavensClawxxx:** They will exist in non-existence. You'll get it later.

**Xxxxxxx** and** Xxxxxxxxxxxx**: Are you the same people, hope I got all the X's. Ahhh! Wait, YOU CAN'T KILL ME CUZ I GOT HOIT WITH A DATE! That doesn't even make any sense, but you (hopefully) get the just. And yes, space space space cookie space!

**Dextra2:** Oh NO *calls ambulance* Don't worry, I'll save you!

**Master Esso Antos:** Great review ;D (hahahahahahahahahahaha) (Why do I find that so funny?)

**Vulcanblood:** That's not why he is insane, just keep reading and you'll get it. WE ARE ALL SANE, well, except for a select few. Like YOU and ME and WOLFSKATER and ME and AYY KAIM and AAYLAKIT and ME and ASTREICH689 and EMERALDEYEDJEDI and ME and KATSUMI HATAKE and MEand…. Um… SVERAL WHOM I CANNOT REMEMBER, BUT THIS IS THEIR PART SO THEY CAN NOT KILL ME FOR FORGETTING THEM! MWA HA HA HA! (no offense to those I call crazy, blame Luke and Harry, they giving me a headache) Yes! *gives purple coconut, sticker with potato and spaghetti, purple balloon, and piece of stale coffee cake* Wow, you are so demanding. NO, SPACEBOOK IS A PRIVATE COMPANY! NO JOIN! IT MINE! MY PRECIOUS!

**Pergjithshme:** Don't I know it!

**AaylaKit:** NO, the pretty light shall not wait, so HURRY UP AND DON"T FORGET THE PEANUT BUTTER CUPS! Nope, you got the reason Luke is crazy wrong. Just keep reading…...…..(dun dun dunnnnnn)

**Astriech689:** Of course you may have a lightsaber and a shiny light, as you asked so nicely! They come in a WIDE variety of colors. Any color in the visible (and invisible) Light spectrum! *high fives back* cuz it is rude not too. Hope this is a 'BANG'

**EmeraldEyedJedi:** Don't worry, your reputation is fine! And, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT HYPHENS! If you are going to use them, review my HP fics. Harry: Cuz they are that much better! Luke: Go AWAY Harry, this is my ME time!

**Katsumi Hatake:** No, it's the guys in rainbow you have to watch out for, they are sne- NO, I didn't mean it, NOOOOOOOO! HELp MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *screaming fades* . I'M SORRY, THE PERSON WHO IS WRITING IS NOT AVAILIBLE NOW, PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE TONE!

**Monkeygirl98:** COOL! Send me a postcard!

**ZandaraSmith17:** Glob? I don't get it. I don't mean to offend you, but- OH MY GUMMY BEAR DON'T KILL ME! Explain (like on those really annoying math problems when you just want to say: I ADDED 2 AND 2, THAT'S IT! WHY MUST I EXPLAIN EACH STEP?)

**Lady Firewing:** Oh, don't worry. I'm completely harmless *smiles innocently*

**Wolf skater:** Of course it did, why wouldn't it? ;)

_**I don't own Star Wars.**_

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

And so, Skyguy went off on a psychotic rampage and destroyed Palpitine. Then Padme went into labor and her husband was by her side the whole time. The Jedi council did not approve of this and kicked the Skywalkers out. Anakin then went into politics and became the new leader. Luke grew up completely sane, for he did not breathe in the Tatooine dust his whole childhood like he did in the other timeline. Many scientists realized the dust on Tatooine was toxic to humans, so they all left. Leia became an illegal Jedi alongside her brother. Leia and Han had a double wedding with Luke and Mara. Their dad discovered how corrupt their universe was, so he brought the human race together and set ship for a new beginning. Eventually they landed on a habitable planet, called it Earth, and went back to the times of old, becoming Indians on North America. Generations later, Columbus came. You know the story after that. Luke Skywalker changed his name to George Lucas after finding the everlasting life Palpatine kept talking about. Turns out it was on the magenta side of the Force, not the Dark or Light. He sat down one day and wrote 6 books about what his father said would have happened if Ahsoka had not forced him to join that chat room that one day. It had been his favorite bedtime story as a kid. Luke, now George, became very rich off these books and movies and is set to live the rest of his days in a hidden paradise. And this all began a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away.

The End

_**AN:**__ There is a good chance I will do a sequel. I've set up a poll on my page for it. Just a yes or no question. If I do have a sequel it would involve all the characters from the future appearing in non-existence. They would fight with each other, meet each other, kill each other, Han would still stalk Leia, and they will be searching for a way out. And along the way they will discover love, tragedy, and how different their life would have been had there never been a Vader (by watching it all)._


End file.
